The New Kid
by RejectedDragonKid
Summary: If you've read the first two chapters of The New Kid then you'd know what's going on in this fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon just James  
  


Chapter 3: Newest Evil Digidestined and Digimon  
  


James kept towards the digiegg of darkness  
  
"Something's telling me this is the way I should go something's waiting for me" James said.  
"DAMNIT!" Willis yelled while holding his now bloody nose. James kept coming closer and closer until he was into view from Davis, Yolei, Ken, TK, and Kari. He plowed through them like a snow plow then knelt down to the digiegg of darkness after reaching it then picked it up as a black light filled the area, covering the digiworld with it's darkness, as it finally faded away all seven of the digidestined, plus James, woke up in their beds.  
  
"Oh God it was just a nightmare..." Willis whispered. It was not just a nightmare it was real. A Yawn came from a bed across the room.  
  
"Willis what's going on?" James asked.  
  
"No time to explain I need to go to Japan!" Willis yelled.  
  
"I'm coming too!" James yelled back.  
  
"No!" Willis began to get angry with his cousin.  
  
"I'll yell for our moms..." James said in a sort of devilish voice.  
  
"FINE! Just get ready fast we have to go now!" Willis yelled. The two got packed with clothes and money. They both left a note on James' dad's old laptop as they ran off toward the airport.  
  
"James, you have your cell phone with you?" Willis said continuing to run towards the airport with James beside him.  
  
"Yeah, why?" James said.  
  
"Well, because I have friends in Japan that can give us places to crash for the next few weeks, you know until we can come back here" Willis Answered. James tossed the phone to Willis who called up Davis then tolled him to tell everyone else he and his cousin were coming to Japan. An hour later they arrived at the airport but didn't have enough for a plane so they snuck on one.  
  
But Meanwhile in Japan....  
  
"Hey Mom Willis and his cousin are coming to visit Japan for a while, would you mind if they crashed here for like at least a week?" Davis asked his mother.  
  
"Yes, but they have to help with chores..." Mrs.Motimiya answered.  
  
"Cool, great!" Davis yelled.  
  
Back in the digiworld something evil was afoot (don't ask the word came in my mind)  
  
"You must show him the power of Darkness young digimon you're his companion, you must not let him get killed or I will delete you and you will never come back!" An evil voice said to a small in-training digimon.  
  
Finally about 10 hours later it was 9:22 pm at Odaiba, Japan as James' and Willis' plane landed, they walked out of the gate to the digidestined that were waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, Willis!" Davis yelled. As the two of them walked over to them looking as tired as hell.  
  
"Hey, Davis" Willis said.   
  
James thought for a moment 'that's them...the kids I saw in the other world' he looked at Yolei while everyone was too busy exchanging greetings with Willis to notice. 'Wow, she's beautiful'  
  
"Hi there" Yolei said to James cheerfully.  
  
"Huh, oh hi" James answered. The other digidestined said hi to James he answered back it was all loud until Willis spoke finally about his dream everyone had the same one James didn't mention anything but he did have that dream yet he knew it was real.  
  
"Hey Willis my mom said you could stay at our place for a while" Davis said. Willis smiled.  
  
"Sounds great" Willis answered. after the few ten minute silence everyone went back to talking until everyone went home James and Willis walked with Davis home then went inside. They got settled up then went to sleep well James didn't, he took out his laptop then set up a gate on it then typed until a small black digimon came out, he held back the scream and just looked at the digimon.  
  
"Who are you?" James asked the digimon a little frightened.  
  
"I'm Scalemon an In-Training digimon I'm your partner." Scalemon said. James then smiled.  
  
"Great, a digimon heh well I have to go to sleep" James said. Scalemon nodded as James slipped into a sleeping bag shutting his laptop then Scalemon jumped next to him and fell asleep under his arm.  
  
  
What will happen next? Morning will come soon stay umm tooned...?  
  



	2. Beggining of The Darkness

Disclaimer: You should know already! I don't own digimon just James and Lizamon but if Lizamon is already a digimon you all know then I don't own him but I do own DarkDracomon.  
  


Capter 4: Beggining of The Darkness  
  


It soon became morning Davis and Willis had gotten up then ran off to meet with the digidestined in the digiworld. James woke up looking out at window at the sight of the rain, he walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen then satdown in a chair, crossing his arms then yawning.  
  
"Oh, you must be Willis' cousin James" Mrs. Motimiya said  
  
"You must be Davis' mom..." James said rather tiredly. "Where'd the two go?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, to play around with their friends" Mrs. Motymiya said.  
  
"Oh" He said. "Well I'm going to get new clothing then take a walk"  
  
"All right but don't get lost or I'll have to send Davis and Willis after you" Mrs.Motymiya smiled peacefully as James ran into the other room, got dressed in new clothes and a black hooded jacket with the words in bold lettering on the back said "Vans". He picked up Scalemon who was still sleeping then took out his digivice holding it torward the screen of his laptop.  
  
"Digi-port open" he said then was transported to the digiworld. He looked around. "Just as I remember it..."  
  
"The digidestined won't stand a chance against you James" Lizamon, Scalemon's Rookie form, said. James began walking as Lizamon followed.  
  
Meanwhile a few miles away...  
  
"So, what are we going to do today in the digiworld since it's raining in the real world..." Davis whined. "Hey, you know Willis too bad your cousin isn't a digidestined he'd probably be like Ken...quite but hell what kind of crest would he have?"  
  
"Shut up Davis I'm not always quite" Ken growled.  
  
"Hey guys chill" Kari said. Ken and Davis did as told then they walked on. James and Lizamon, only about six miles away walked toward them not knowing it.  
  
"Dude, Lizamon I'm tired" James said he and his digimon had been walking for two miles now.  
  
"well you just take a seat and I'm going to see if anythings around" Lizamon smiled then ran off.  
  
"You know you guys should pay more attention to us don't you think?" Veemon said.  
  
"We do we feed you all the time" Davis said. The other digidestined looked at Davis like 'What the hell?'  
  
"Do you smell that?" Gatomon asked as they all stopped looking forward. Lizamon kept running until he was in sight of the others he then stopped looking at them blinking.  
  
"Uh oh" Lizamon said as he backed off then ran back to James as the others followed him a few feet behind. "Hey James companies coming lets go!" he yelled as James began to run. Lizamon stopped facing the digidestined "Fire wall!" he yelled then blew a wall of flames infront of the digidestined to slow them down. The digidestined just meneuvered around it as they picked up speed.  
  
"Lizamon!" James yelled as Lizamon sped ahead of him and James tripped over a rock falling flat on his face not breaking his sunglasses...wow. The Digidestined ran up to him then stoped as Davis walked forward.  
  
"Who are you?" Davis yelled at James. James arose turning to face them an angered look came across his face as Lizamon ran back. James just laughed looking at them.   
  
"You children, I am the greatest darkness in this whole digiworld yet you stand tall." James smirked. Willis stepped forward.  
  
"We're not afraid of you we've dealt with worse!" Willis yelled. Lizamon growled at Veemon as they glared at eachother.  
  
"So you chose the darkness didn't you Lizamon... I pity you so much being with such a kid" Veemon said. Lizamon blew fire at him.  
  
"Enough of this tell us who you are or we will attack." Ken demanded. James looked to Willis then took out the digiegg of darkness from his backpack. Holding it up in the air.  
  
"Digi-armor energize!" James yelled as a dark light shot through the egg. as Lizamon began to armor digivolve doing the "Lizamon armor-digivolve to....."  
  
"DarkDracomon" the digimon said as Veemon armor digivolved to Flamedramon.  
  
"Final battle" Flamedramon said. Davis walked to Flamedramon then whispered something to him.  
  
"If you are about to lose all your strength fly at the kid and kick him in the face so it would break his sunglasses..." Davis whispered. Flamedramon nodded then blasted a fire rocket which came to be a direct hit which cause a lot of smoke. As the smoke cleared DarkDracomon looked at Flamedramon then held out his palm.  
  
"Dark Fire" DarkDracomon said in a monotone voice firing a gigantic blast of dark flames all over Flamedramon. As the other backed away. Flamedramon flew out of the flames badly hurt then kicked James in the face breaking the glasses. James fell back holding his face with anger and pain as DarkDracomon took the opportunity to take a fatal attack to Flamedramon using his "Dark Draco Gun" blasting Flamedramon all the way to his in-training form as Davis picked up DemiVeemon(I think that's the name) and back away as James stood up then opened his eyes bleeding over his eyebrow.  
  
"Your digimon will pay!" James yelled as DarkDracomon de-digivolved to Lizamon. James ran at Willis kicking him in the face then punching Davis in the eye. After that he ran with Lizamon. A shadow flew over the digidestined towards James and Lizamon.  
  
"A foe worthy of fighting me." The digimon thought. "Taking out Flamdramon like it was nothing, only in an armored form too... The digidestined are no match for this digimon and boy so I should take them out, these two matched can or maybe will destroy me." The digimon flew down infront of James and Lizamon as it stopped them...well acctually James ran into him and Lizamon just stopped... "You're too little to have a digimon that powerful..." The digimon said.  
  
"W-who are you?" James asked frightened. The digidestined ran up then stopped in fear seeing BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"BlackWarGreymon" Lizamon growled as BlackWarGreymon picked James up by his throat. He began hitting him in the face causing James great pain as the digidestined watched in horror. Lizamon jumped onto BlackWarGreymon then blasted his eyes with fire as BlackWarGreymon dropped James onto the floor then James held his neck gasping for air, his nose along with the corner of his mouth bled. BlackWarGreymon's eyes became red as he hit Lizamon to the ground away from James.  
  
"Tera Destroyer" he yelled, throwing the powerful attack at James. Lizamon jumped infront of the blast taking it full on. James and the digidestined along with their digimon watch horrifically as Lizamon was slowly deleted. James was hit by part of the blast hurting him more as BlackWarGreymon picked James up by the neck once more then flew off toward the ocean. The digidestined digimon digivolved so most of them could fly, Digmon and Raidramon ran on the ground after BlackWarGreymon.  
  
They reached the shores of the ocean as BlackGreymon landed looking at James' bleeding face.  
  
"Your powers are too strong therefor I shall take you out" BlackWarGreymon said. James shook his head as the digidestined finally made it then watched.  
  
"Go ahead do away with me... I'm not afraid to die, I will come back though to get revenge because you deleted my best friend in the whole world. I don't know how I know this but digimon have said that you do have a heart you just don't know it. Well, I'm proving them wrong you have no heart! Deleted an innocent digimon was one thing but going to kill a human being is the last straw I may be as bad as you but you can never take me out nor take out any of the other digidestined including my cousin Willis. I may fall but they will stand I act as if my future is to corrupt this world into a black hole of darkness but some day I bet I'll save it!" James yelled. BlackWarGreymon hit him.  
  
"Shut up boy!" BlackWarGreymon yelled his eyes blazing. Willis and the other digidestined became wide-eyed at James' words. Such pure words could not have come from such an evil boy the crest of darkness was chosen to belong to him but, at that moment the digidestined all knew that it was a mistake such a brave boy could never have been the darkness that would have befalled the digiworld it was BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"I have only one more thing to say..." James began. "I will shed no tears if such darkness controls me, if I get hurt I will still shed no tears for I will be brave and fight with my heart not my strength. The digidestined are the chosen ones to destroy the darkness but I am truely not the darkness to be destroyed, you are..." Those words hit the digidestined like the football that hit marsha's nose on the brady bunch movie. BlackWarGreymon threw James out to sea. He hit the water with a gigantic splash then sank deep as BlackWarGreymon flew off.  
  
"He's gone... My cousin was a good kid but, I couldn't believe it until I saw him in agony..." Willis said to himself. All the digidestined were as pale as death itself.  
  
"We couldn't do anything" Davis said.  
  
"He was helpless" Cody said.  
  
"The darkness it was BlackWarGreymon all along, We have to destroy him!" TK yelled. They all agreed but reminded eachother that he was a Mega, They had no chance of winning unless Lizamon came back along with James.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Kari asked. They all were about to cry.  
  
"We must wait. You know how Ken came back and became good right? Well maybe James will come back he must I mean he could have another symbol like I have Love and Sencerity so he has Darkness and something else." Yolei said.  
  
"But Kari and TK only have one crest it's the same with Ken how can he have two I mean you three have two because they were former digidestined crests, Darkness is a new crest." Ken reminded Yolei. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Lets just go home everybody we need some rest just take a while off of this tragedy" Willis worked up a small smile as they all agreed. They all went home as Davis and Willis told Mrs. Motymiya that James was staying over at his friends house. All of them went to bed early eating only little portions of their dinner. Willis and Davis on the other hand kept James' laptop on just incase a message of importance came from the digiworld. Everyone prayed that he would rest in peace or if he was still alive come back.  
  
"Incoming message....Incoming message....Incoming message..." James' laptop reported but Willis and Davis were in bed already...  
  
What will happen next? Who is sending the message to James' computer is it an evil force? BlackWarGreymon? Or can it be James? Find out on the next chapter of the new kid.  
  



	3. Vital Help

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own James.  
  


Chapter 5: Vital Help  
  


Morning came very slowly as Davis and Willis awoke first by DemiVeemon.  
  
"A Message!! A Message!!" DemiVeemon yelled as Willis ran to James' laptop then opened the message revealing the video screen.  
  
"James!" Willis yelled. "Davis get everyone here immediatly." Davis called everyone to come for a meeting at his house. Everyone got there in fifteen minutes as they sat infront of the laptop, looking at James.  
  
"Hello everybody as you may have guessed it yes I'm alive but I may not come back that's why I sent this message I have good news and bad news which one first?" James asked.  
  
"Good news" Kari said. James then nodded.  
  
"All right the good news is that there is a digimon who can take out BlackWarGreymon, the bad news is... That if BlackWarGreymon finds me... He will kill me so I can't really come out soon..." James sighed.  
  
"Where is this digimon?" Cody asked.  
  
"He's waiting for you at the tv you will come out of the next time you go into the digiworld... It's also good because if he goes into the real world he becomes a digimon similar to a human boy." James smiled happily  
  
"Wow that's great!" Yolei said. Everyone agreed. The screen began to fuzz up then crackle as James said his last farewells until they meet again.  
  
"So...I wonder if this digimon is cute in the real world!" Yolei giggled. She nudged Kari a bit with her elbow "Don't you think so Kari?"  
  
"Well, maybe..." Kari whispered. Davis looked at Kari.  
  
"Hey, I'm cute too aren't I?" Davis whined looking at Kari. Yolei had made the gate appear on James' computer.  
  
"Well, lets go everyone lets meet that new digimon! Digi-port open!" Yolei yelled as the digidestined were transported to the digiworld. They appeared in it with their digimon as the new digimon that was going to help them stood infront of them. The digimon was a bit taller than James was so he was surely taller than the digidestined, his wrist were surrounded by spikes, he did wear jeans but they were ripped at the knee, and the only thing unhuman about him were his red eyes and very, very pale skin.  
  
"Greetings digidestined, I am Mechamon I am here to help you to fight BlackWarGreymon, yet I'm not powerful enough I am only a Champion level digimon so I need DarkDracomon to DNA digivolve." Mechamon said.  
  
"But, you can't DNA digivolve you're no ones digimon and you don't have a D-3 do you?" Davis added. Mechamon pulled out a silver D-3.  
  
"This isn't mine but it is James'" Mechamon sighed. "Anyway if you get sick of calling me Mechamon call me James for now since James is gona I'm sure it'd be fine with him..."  
  
"Hey, I thought James said you'd be powerful enough to beat BlackWarGreymon" Kari said. Everyone nodded as Mechamon laughed suddenly.  
  
"He does leave a lot of things out" he laughed. BlackWarGreymon flew overhead looking down then landed infront of them.  
  
"Why are you pitiful digidestined still here?!" BlackWarGreymon yelled. Mechamon looked at him.  
  
"To destroy you" Mechamon yelled.   
  
"But well heh! GOTTA RUN!" the digidestined yelled as they all went into the real world.  
  
"I need Lizamon to help us but he can't come unless James comes!" Mechamon yelled. Everyone looked at him up and down, James was right, he did look like a regular kid, clothing, eyes, hair, everything!  
  
"Woah, you are cute" Yolei giggled with glimmering eyes staring at Mechamon. Kari couldn't help but look at Mechamon, then TK, then Davis.  
  
"Huh?" Mechamon asked. As Yolei shook her head turning a deep red. Everyone looked at Yolei and snickered a bit except for Kari.  
  
"Well we got to go" Willis said. "We need some rest besides we have to wake up early to try and find James."  
  
"Hey I got an idea!" Kari yelled. "How about all of us stay at my house my brother is out on summer vacation and I'm sure my mom won't mind because my dad's out on bussiness."  
  
"Sounds like a great idea!" Davis and TK yelled together.  
  
"I can't, I'm staying with my grandpa so I'll see you guys in the morning" Cody said.  
  
"I can go I'm sure of it" Ken smiled. The digimon bounced around smiling as the beggining of a happy time. Everyone nodded as they told their parents they'd be staying at Kari's after her mom agreed with the idea. After an hour everyone was sitting on the floor in Kari's living room talking about school and stuff. Of coarse Mechamon just laughed as he didn't go to a school, he was a digimon.  
  
"I wonder what Mr. Kyoshito is gonna be like, I heard he needed therapy for this summer!" Davis laughed. Everyone also did. Kari looked up at Mechamon, who was sitting indian style, laughing lightly.  
  
"He seems human" she thought. "It's like he's not even a digimon that would be cool if he was human though. A guy so cheerful is good for our team." Mechamon looked at Kari as he blinked still smiling. Kari blinked then felt her face go red, Mechamon was the only one to notice she'd been staring at him, everyone else talked then laughed, but he was the only one to notice. She was staring at him for a straight five minutes.  
  
"Something you see that has caught your eye Kari?" He asked. Kari smiled then looked down as Davis looked to the two with a questioned look.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't try to get her fast Mechamon, two guys are already after her. Believe me Davis and TK may look like regular guys but when it comes to Kari being heart broken or hurt all hell will break loose" Willis whispered to him. "Besides you're a digimon."  
  
"I know" Mechamon sighed. Everyone eventually got tired as they got out their sleeping bags and layed in them falling asleep, well except for Kari, she went to her own bed, and Mechamon stayed awake looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm just a digimon I know that, but in the real world I feel different like I'm not a digimon anymore, well I'll find out soon" he thought.  



	4. A Good Power of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Just James, and maybe Mechamon if he isn't a real digimon.  
  


Chapter 6: A Good Power of Darkness  
  
  


Morning came quickly well it was about 3:30am , Mechamon was sitting on the couch looking out the window. Kari sat down on the other side of the couch yawning quietly, she didn't have a good night sleep.  
  
"You couldn't sleep?" Kari asked whispering as Mechamon sat there motionless. He looked at her blinking once then twice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm worried" He said. "BlackWarGreymon, if he destroys primary village...Lizamon can't come back." He looked down the the digidestined sleeping. Kari smiled then scooted next to him.  
  
"It's good you care, I'm sure you don't want us to be hurt." Kari said. Mechamon kept a straight face. "Too bad you aren't human, you're cool." Mechamon then smiled.  
  
"Well I'm tired, we have to get up early soon, goodnight Kari" He said. Kari walked back to her room then layed down in her bed as, Mechamon layed on the couch then went to sleep. Morning came about 2 hours and a half afterward. Everyone woke up and soon enough they were sitting in a circle dressed for the day.  
  
"Well, we got to go to the digiworld and go to primary village, if BlackWarGreymon destroys it we're all in deep trouble" Mechamon said as they all agreed, got out James' laptop and went to the digiworld. They landed in primary village and there was no sign of BlackWarGreymon anywhere.  
  
"Well he's not here might as well go" Davis nervously said. until a sound came from away.  
  
"Wait I hear something" Mechamon said. BlackWarGreymon flew towards them and in seconds BlackWarGreymon rammed Mechamon in the stomach, sending him flying back into a pile of blocks.  
  
"Mechamon!" Kari yelled as Mechamon got up. BlackWarGreymon looked at the digidestined then charged up a Tera Destroyer and was about to throw it at them until suddenly...  
  
"Electric Storm" Mechamon blasted a lightning bolt at BlackWarGreymon, not even scratching him. BlackWarGreymon looked back at him then looked around, Mechamon wasn't there he looked at the digidestined again and there he was, standing infront of them. "You want these kids you have to go through me first."  
  
"That could be arranged! TERA DESTROYER!" BlackWarGreymon said as he launched the attack dead onto him, the attack was so powerful that time it could take out BlackWarGreymon and Mechamon combined as a huge cloud of smoke appeared in the area...  
  
Oh my god sorry to stop there and all but I want to save the next stuff for my last chapter...What will happen next?  



	5. Final Fight

Disclaimer: Final chapter and last time I'm saying the crap you know the drill I don't own it so get on with it!  
  


Chapter 7: Final Fight  
  


BlackWarGreymon lowered himself to the ground, knowing that his job was done he smirked.  
  
"Well, that's the end of Mechamon!" He laughed. The smoke finally cleared showing the digidestined, looking at Mechamons torn up body in horror but there was a thing different about Mechamon...His chest was heaving, in seconds he flipped up then looked at BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"Hey, you're not giving up now are you?" Mechamon said acctually sounding like James. "Come on, give me all you got."  
  
"James?!" BlackWarGreymon yelled, Mechamon grabbed the side of his face then ripped it off showing James' face.  
  
"Pretty nice disguise huh?" James said as he discarded the suit. All the digidestined look confused, James took out his D-3 and Lizamon's egg appeared as it hatched, evolving from Finmon, to Scalemon, then to Lizamon.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" The evil digimon yelled. "But wait, you can only armor digivolve! So I still win!" He began laughing insanely as James shook his head, Davis gave him the silver digivice, as James held it up in the air. "What's that? That won't help!"  
  
"You sure?" James said as he opened it up taking out the crest and tag of darkness as he threw the fake D-3 away. "You want to see what true power is? You got it!! Digi-armor energize! No, wait..."  
  
"You will never beat me just get on with it" BlackWarGreymon said. James nodded.  
  
"So, that's who it was, Mechamon acted like James, he was James..." Kari thought.  
  
"Mega-Armor energize!" James yelled as his crest glowed red, and Lizamon began to digivolve.  
  
"Lizamon armor digivolve to.......DarkDracomon....." The digimon yelled. Everyone watched as DarkDracomon began to digivolve again. "DarkDracomon Mega-Armor digivolve to......" He grew smaller, he was larger than BlackWarGreymon anyone, so he shrunk to his size then a sheild appeared on his left arm, a scabbard on his back with a sword sheathed, and a helmet with spikes surrounding the top as he grew a metallic hexagon on his back which opened like BlackWarGreymon's metal on his back did only difference was it had the crest of Darkness on it.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" BlackWarGreymon yelled, the digimon looked at him then smiled.  
  
"I am ExcaliburDramon. I am a mega digimon a very powerful one at that my trainer may have the crest of darkness but I am a good digimon." He said. "You will now perish BlackWarGreymon."  
  
"I don't have time for this! Tera Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon said as he threw the blast at ExcaliburDramon.  
  
"Excalibur Dragon Slice!" ExcaliburDramon yelled as he sliced through the beam making it dissapear then stabbed BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon gasped as his eyes went white then roared shaking the whole digiworld as ExcaliburDramon grabed the digidestined and they went to the real world. The digiworld had a terrible earthquake and lets just say there's a canyon now.  
  
The digidestined looked at James and Lizamon. They were full of questions that will be answered soon.  
  
"Sorry I had to disguise myself, as you should know it was for the best" James said. He looked to Davis and Ken. "Everytime BlackWarGreymon used his Tera Destroyer attack for evil he got stronger. ImperialDramon would not have stood a chance even though ImperialDramon is super powerful." An hour passed and questions were answered everyone began talking to eachother as James sat down on Kari's couch tiredly, Lizamon played with the other digimon.  
  
"Hey, you were cool out there James..." Kari said while sitting next to him. Willis suddenly came up and told James that they had to leave, about 12 hours later they ended up home, getting yelled at and all.  
  
"You like her don't you James?" Willis said as they both sat in the bedroom. James looked up at him then smiled.  
  
"Yeah..." James said...Before the day was over well before James and Willis left, Kari said she liked James to TK and Davis but she didn't tell James, what will happen between Kari and James?  
  
I'll make a sequal...  



End file.
